This Is Just Too Easy
by iamamywaterhouse
Summary: Hermione is lost an earring. Charlie comes to help. Sort of. Smut and swearing. This is just a one-shot I had an idea for, I doubt I'll carry it on, though it depends on if I get an idea for a good second part.


Charlie/Hermione – This is just too easy...

"Oh Merlin" Hermione hissed to herself. She was late for Harry and Ginny's engagement party and she just dropped her best goblin made earring down the back of her dresser. Frantic hands were reaching down the back of the polished table while scattering jars of lotion, make up and perfume in bottles. She carried on hissing "Damn it, come on you arse of a thing" at the earring she couldn't reach.

Charlie Weasley was downstairs and he heard a bottle smash. Having grown up in the Burrow, noise wasn't an unusual occurrence; especially when Fred and George were home. The house however, was empty apart from Hermione and himself. Charlie had elected to stay behind and act as a chaperone for Hermione as, in the words of his youngest brother, 'its one thing for one of us to turn up alone, but for a girl it's just sad'. He placed his glass of water on the low coffee table and went up to see what the commotion was about.

"Where are you, you little shit" Hermione had abandoned her search down the back of the dresser and was currently on her knees waving her hand underneath the bottom drawer. Charlie walked into the room she shared with Ginny and couldn't help but smile. Hermione had been an object of lust to him since she and Ron had parted ways six months ago.

"This is just too easy, Hermione" Charlie mused, only half addressing Hermione.

"Thinking you could get away with something?" Hermione responded through gritted teeth as she reached as far as possible under the furniture whose existence she was now cursing to within an inch of its life. She was sure her hair needed to be repined into the elegant twist at the back of her neck and small strands were falling around her face.

"Well... Maybe" Charlie considered taunting Hermione, but instead carried on with his questions. "Obvious question, but why are you in that devilishly teasing position on the floor?"

"I've lost an – AAH HA! There you are!" Hermione had succeeded in finding her earring and leaned back into her heels so she could replace it in the relevant ear. Charlie moved closer behind her and lowered his mouth to her level so he would whisper to her.

"And I thought I could get away with something the others would never know happened" Charlie's voice was laced in want and lust. Hermione didn't turn to him, but her eyes widened at the thought. "You want it too, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes". He lightly stroked a strand of loose hair back behind her ear. At that Hermione came undone. She captured Charlie's lips in a hot and frenzied kiss, all the while grabbing clothing and pulling hair. Charlie pulled Hermione off the floor so she could press her body against him. Charlie was hot, frantic and full of need. He pushed Hermione back towards the dresser and lifted her onto it. His hands ripped at the thin strap holding her light summer dress on her shoulder. His hand roughly massaged her breast and teasing moans were released from her lips in reward.

"How long Charlie" Hermione moaned against his ear as he roughly touched her. "How long have you waited for this?"

"Too fucking long" Was the reply she was given before Charlie ran his hand up her thigh and straight to her pale cotton underwear and ripped them away from her body. His nails scratched down her leg and she hissed appreciatively at the pain. Without warning his hand was between her legs and his fingers were inside her wet centre. Long, calloused fingers curved upwards, moving quickly in the wet heat Hermione created. She whimpered and moaned when he hit the spot, quickly tightening around him. He released his fingers as he allowed her to release he own burning erection from his trousers.

The clothing was hurriedly pushed down to his knees and Hermione's hand was firmly running along Charlie's hardening shaft. He got harder and she got needy. Charlie pulled Hermione to the edge of the dresser by her hips and onto his cock. The feeling Hermione felt was indescribable and exquisite. She locked her ankles around Charlie's waist, making him push further in her. He didn't wait for her to become used to his size, he was too desperate to make her lose control. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head became one with his shoulder, licking, kissing and marking him as her own. Charlie began to thrust into her hard and deep. Each thrust earned a moan and a fresh bite mark from Hermione, and a grunt and cry from him. Almost immediately Charlie felt her tighten around his cock and his tried to delay his release but couldn't.

"Come with me, Hermione" was the one request Charlie made. This order was too much for Hermione to take. She let go of her inhibitions and rode an orgasm more powerful than any she had ever felt. With Charlie climaxing with her, the feeling was delicious. She wantonly screamed Charlie's name and he hers. She didn't want it to end. With her legs tightening around his waist to hold him in place, they felt every twinge and aftershock each other had.

Charlie had pushed Hermione back to lean on the wall the dresser was pushed up against, and he was leaning on her chest. A light sheen of sweat and heavy pants were shared between them. Hearts were beating through rib cages; a sensation they both relished. Slowly Charlie left Hermione's body, fluids slicking their skin, and raised his head to look into her eyes. He kissed her, slowly and passionately and tried to pass on his feelings for her.

"Hermione- I- I couldn't wait any more" Charlie said while staring into her soul. "I've wanted to do that for nearly a year. I sorry" he added and looked away, ashamed that he had taken advantage of his baby brothers ex girlfriend.

"I've wanted this too" Hermione barely whispered, but it was enough for Charlie to hear. "Later, you'll show me how-"

There was a clatter as Ginny and Ron crashed through the door to see where their friend and brother were.

"HOLY SHIT CHARLIE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ron shouted and advanced towards Charlie and Hermione. Weather it was to punch him, shout at her they didn't find out. Ginny had grabbed him by the shirt and was pulling him out of the room.

"Clearly, he is doing Hermione; something which you neglected to do while you were with her, so she has some catching up to do. Once they've got dressed, they'll catch up with the party" Ginny retorted to Ron. She smiled at Hermione who turned bright red and tried to hide herself behind Charlie's broad shoulders that she had covered in scratches. They watched them leave and shut the door behind them, all the while able to hear Ron shouting and swearing as Ginny frog marched him from the house. Charlie turned to Hermione who was smiling despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"Later. I'll come to your room tonight" Hermione said as she slid off the dresser to retrieve her clothing that Charlie removed.

"No... Outside, by the big willow tree" Charlie wanted this to be special, and he decided his sagging bed in a cluttered room wouldn't cut it.

They both dressed in silence and once decent, Charlie held his arm out to Hermione so they could Apperate together to Grimmauld Place for the party they were now very late for.

"If anyone asks, you were helping me look for my earring" Hermione was nervous. She didn't know what to say.

"If my darling sister has anything to do with this, the world and his mother will know what just happened by now" Charlie joked, which made Hermione laugh none the less. He was right and she knew damn well how quickly stories passed.

Harry cheerfully greeted them as they arrived. There were many hugs and kisses passed between Harry and Hermione. Charlie then extended a hand and a smile to Harry, which he brushed away and turned into the biggest of bear hugs. Harry told him however, that if he hurt Hermione, he would hunt him down until he had his head hanging above his fireplace.

Harry was only half joking.


End file.
